Anenokoji Senesati
Anenokoji Senesati is the captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. Appearance Senesati has long black hair that stops at his waist, stands about 6'1 and weighs 198 lbs. He wears a customized uwagi (Kimono/Jacket) for comfort. The uwagi only covers the left side of his top body and left arm. On the other arm he is equipped with gauntlet passed down by the lines of his family to the Head of the House of Akimoto (it covers his entire right hand, wrist and arm, but exposes his right shoulder). Senesati was the last male of the Akimoto clan, with that said the guantlet stayed with him in his life in the Soul Society. Senesati also carries a memento, Kizoku no Ito (Noble's Thread). It resembles a strand of gold lace that Senesati kept around the sheath of his Zanpakutō (after his death). He is unsure if the gold lace is useful to him, but he still keeps it around him at all times. Personality Senesati is a very proud, focused and well-behaved individual that generally speaks in a monotone type manner. He rarely expresses fear, anger, happiness or any type of emotion in his voice; though his facial expressions can be another story. The nobleman will not loose himself in front of a crowd or in battle no matter how emotionally disturbed he is. He also has a huge passion for nature. As such, he is often seen deep in thought near calm water and exotic plantation. Senesati is also a very good listener and mediator, except when it comes to himself at times. This long-haired warrior is a man ran internally by emotion and externally by law. Senesati can be dull and boring at times. The high born man has a harsh view of justice and honor and is more likely to go all out against an adversary of similar or equal status, whether military or noble rank, out of respect and honor. Although a soldier within the walls of the Gotei, Senesati would be quick to the battlefield for his personal reasons, rather than those of someone else, unless its an order from his superiors. Senesati is known to protect those dear to him even without their consent. The nobleman protects through offense rather than defense. Due to his nature he is not prone to recklessly assault an opponent. He is very observant and arrogant in battle. Biography Coming Soon... Powers & Abilities Techniques Zanjutsu Expert Hakuda Expert Hohō Expert Kidō Master Feats Coming Soon... Zanpakutō Ōritsu Tatsujin (王立達人, Royal Master) is a 42-inch katana with mysterious carvings on the blade that resemble an ancient language. The tsuba is shaped like an "X." The wrapping on the handle is brown with a golden kashira. *'Shikai': Ōritsu Tatsujin is released by the phrase "Prosper" (さかえ, sakae). Ōritsu Tatsujin sprouts a lightly-wafting blue ribbon from the base of the sword. :Shikai Special Ability: Ōritsu Tatsujin combines Senesati's swordsmanship prowess with his mastery of Kidō. *:Reiresshō (霊裂傷, Spiritual Laceration): When Senesati wounds an enemy with Ōritsu Tatsujin, the wound sprouts a spirit thread dyed in the hue of the enemy's race. This ribbon is merely a representation of Ōritsu Tatsujin's ability that cannot be severed by the victim, nor can it impede their movement in any way. Healing the wound that created the ribbon will cause the ribbon to disappear as well. The unique reiatsu signature emitted from the ribbon, however, will allow the victim to be tracked in spite of concealing effects or high-speed movement. The ribbon's primary effect is somewhat more nefarious. If Senesati can touch the ribbon or strike it with his Zanpakutō, the Shinigami can cast a Kidō numbered from 1-50 into the ribbon, which will burn its way toward the target and strike with unerring accuracy, in spite of physical impediments. Only 5 ribbons can exist at any time, on any combination of targets, though Senesati can cancel a ribbon from a target if he so pleases. *'Bankai':